


Saturday Morning

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 29: A lazy Saturday morning in the Collins-Ackles household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A bit early today since I'll post my spn_reversebang (J2 in space!) later today :)

Jensen wakes up to nothing in particular, which is odd.

It's quiet. The blinds are still firmly shut, and the sun has not yet risen.

Beside him, the only thing above the sheet is a dark mop of hair on a pillow. It emits almost unnoticeable little snores. Jensen lifts his head just far enough to peek over it and check the alarm clock.

7:06 am.

It's really odd, but Jensen won't complain. So he lies back down, shuffles a bit closer to Misha, careful not to wake him, and closes his eyes again.

Just when he's about to drift off into that blissful state of hazy sleepiness again, Jensen hears the tapping of tiny feet on hardwood floor.

The door to their bedroom snaps open and Andy sticks his head through the door. “Papa? Daddy?”

“What is it, Andy?” Jensen mumbles and rolls onto his back, making some space on the king-sized bed.

Andy crosses the room and flops down between them, effectively waking Misha in the process.

“Hey buddy, you're up,” Misha mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

“You promised,” Andy pouts, latching onto Misha's arm. “You promised to take me and Ellie to the zoo, papa.”

“And we're gonna go,” Jensen wraps his arm around his foster son and cuddles him close. He's still young enough to let Jensen get away with that, but they both know that those times will soon be over. “We promised.”

“But it's raining outside,” Andy whines. “It's no fun going to the zoo when it's raining. We can't even go play outside.”

“Then we're gonna call Uncle Jared so he and Ellie can come over and play some board games,” Misha offers, now fully awake with his head propped up on his elbow. He smiles both at Jensen and at their son.

Andy rolls his eyes. “They're boring. I wanna play Mario Kart.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow at him, although he doesn't know if Andy can see it at his angle. “You know our deal, Andy.”

Andy hums in disapproval. “Fine. One board game, then Mario Kart.”

“Do you want to call Ellie yourself?” Jensen offers, knowing how much Andy loves to use the phone, now that he knows how to dial their neighbor's number.

“Yes!” Andy cheers.

“Then go get cleaned up first,” Misha says, lightly slapping his behind to encourage him. “Go, up and at 'em!”

Andy shrieks with laughter, then jumps out of bed.

“Brush your teeth!” Jensen calls after their seven-year-old. 

“Yes, dad!”

Misha huffs out a laughter, then yawns. “I'm so tired.”

“Sorry,” Jensen smirks, leaning over to kiss him. It's slow and sensual, telling Misha just how not sorry Jensen actually is for keeping him up late yesterday.

“My ass is sore,” Misha complains with a whine and a smile. “Haven't had that in a while.”

“Guess that happens when you always let me bottom,” Jensen chuckles.

Misha wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close, so their naked bodies align from chest to toe under their blanket. His morning wood is insistent, and Misha indulges him with a few firm strokes, enough to make Jensen breathless.

Then Misha stops and rolls out of bed, puts on his boxers and an old t-shirt.

“You're the worst husband ever,” Jensen complains with his forearm arm over his eyes.

“Nah, I know you love me,” Misha laughs.

“I do,” Jensen sighs. “That's why you get away with stuff like that.”

“C'mon, get your pretty ass out of bed,” Misha leans down to kiss him quick and with a smile on his own lips. “I'm making breakfast.”

“Yeah, you do that... Oh, Misha!” Jensen calls after him, just when Misha is about to slip out of the bedroom.

“Hm?”

“Happy anniversary,” Jensen winks.

Misha's answering grin is blinding.


End file.
